


Knock Bitch

by AgentLin



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal person would knock and wait to be invited in but this is the Milkovich house. Even then when someone walked in they’d shout and look away, or maybe the boys would move. But no one in the room gave a fuck, 2/3 were just pissed. Iggy calmly stood in the doorway with a normal expression.</p><p>    By the way what Iggy was staring at was Mickey and his lover completely naked on the bed. Ian lay there with Mickey on top of him, and by on him I mean his dick. Mickey had been riding Ian before Iggy came in. Now he was just there and Ian was propped up on his elbows staring at Iggy. They both were waiting for Iggy to say some shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Bitch

    Iggy hung up the phone and placed it on the kitchen table. He went down the hall of the house stopping in front of that old cardboard sign outside of Mickey and Ian’s room ‘Stay The Fuck Out’. He smirked before he opened the door without knocking.

“What the fuck Iggy.” both boys shouted when the door swung open,

    A normal person would knock and wait to be invited in but this is the Milkovich house. Even then when someone walked in they’d shout and look away, or maybe the boys would move. But no one in the room gave a fuck, 2/3 were just pissed. Iggy calmly stood in the doorway with a normal expression.

    By the way what Iggy was staring at was Mickey and his lover completely naked on the bed. Ian lay there with Mickey on top of him, and by on him I mean his dick. Mickey had been riding Ian before Iggy came in. Now he was just there and Ian was propped up on his elbows staring at Iggy. They both were waiting for Iggy to say some shit.

“Did you fucken want something.” Mickey said as he let his hands fall to his sides,

“Are we still gonna do the moving truck scam. I just got off the phone with Tony, he’s got the truck and our gig is in like an hour.”

“Okay, I’ll be out in 15 minutes.”

    Iggy didn’t move and just stood in the doorway with a cigaret in his mouth.

“I’m sorry did you fucken want something else. Like maybe a show or some image to the sounds you’ve been hearing.”

In that moment Mickey started working his ass on Ian’s cock. Ian threw his head back against the bed and moaned out, “Holy shit, Mickey.”

    Iggy made a disturbed face before walking away and closing the door behind him. Mickey smirked and focused all his attention on working his ass on his boyfriends cock. Ian just continued moaning.

“What’s all this for?” Ian asked when he could catch his breath,

“A little payback for you always wearing me out. Besides I’ve always wanted to do this. Been wondering what you’d do if I did.”

    Mickey started working harder and slowly moving himself up and down. Ian threw his hands out to the side and tightly gripped the bed sheets. He had never done this before and it felt so good.

“Like that shit don’t you.” Mickey joked as he tried to keep himself steady,

    Ian managed enough control to reach over with his hand and started pumping Mickey’s cock. Mickey threw his head back and moaned as he moved up and down Ian’s dick.

“Fighting back.” Mickey moaned out,

    They both started working harder on the other. And both were having trouble even focusing on the situation.

“Loser buys smokes.” Ian said as he jerked Mickey off faster,

    It wasn’t easy to tell who won when they came. Mickey stayed on top of Ian as they both went through the aftershocks. Once they both came down Mickey fell down on the bed next to Ian.

“I win.” he breathed out,

“No I did.” countered Ian,

“I felt myself cum before you spilled in my ass.”

“I came in your ass before you came in my hand.”

“Alright then I’ll get some while I’m out.”

Mickey started getting up but Ian pulled him back down. “No I’ll get some. Gotta buy groceries anyway you just worry about the moving truck.”  

    Mickey kissed Ian’s forehead before getting up and heading towards the shower. Ian managed to reach over and slap his ass before he left the room.

“Yea, go take a shower. You smell like me.”

“It’s a nice smell.”

    Ian lay back down and watched his boyfriend leave the room with a smirk on his face. Then he decided to get up and join Mickey in the shower.


End file.
